


The Dead Still Live in the Past *repost and rewrite*

by irongal3000



Series: The Dead Still Live in the Past [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confused Thor (Marvel), Confused Tony Stark, Dimension Travel, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki is Not Amused (Marvel), Loki is a Good Bro (Marvel), Multi, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irongal3000/pseuds/irongal3000
Summary: Loki, Tony, and Natasha are thrown into the past after their deaths, how will they get back to their present, or will they fix this new world's future.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The Dead Still Live in the Past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. For Us.

“I am…  
Iron Man”  
~  
“You will never be…   
a god”  
~  
“It’s okay”  
~  
I snapped.  
~  
I broke.  
~   
I fell.  
~  
We drifted.  
Our heartbeats slowed…  
and ended.  
Tears streaming down their faces.  
They will grieve and mourn but we hope they move on.  
Survive another day.   
For us.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WAKE ME UP WHEEEEN ITS ALLL OVER  
>  well it ain't but u still gotta get ur ass outta bed

Light shimmered down the golden halls, framed with smooth wooden ornaments. A group of Asgardians stood imposingly around the oak bed. The cotton bed frames the three bodies unconscious on the mattress. 

Loki observed the three slightly battered bodies. One looked uncannily like himself; he had dark purple hand marks on his neck. He looked down at his boots. He looked at Thor, looking blankly at his copy’s indentations. He stared at the other two, an intimidating blonde. Her head was matted in blood, staining her strands. Lastly, the worst looking out of the three was a tanned brunette, light burns running up their right arm, almost reaching his neck, each wearing a black tunic and a soft type of pants.

None of the injuries should have killed them, but the real problem here, at least to everyone in the room, was how they had ended up in Loki's bed. 

Light rustling from the brunette put the royal family and the faceless guards on alert. None pointed weapons, ignorant to who was on the bed. Sure their injuries would give them the upper hand.  
The man was facing the green walls and oak headboard of his bed. 

“Where am I?”, he croaked.

“Wait- how?”

“How am I alive?”

Surprising the group, but stayed silent as the man looked to his bed companion, shaking the woman.

The man spoke quietly in a hushed tone, “Romanoff, Nat, Natashalie!”.

She did not wake.

"Oh my god, how are u alive? How is this happening?"

"Holy shit Loki! Thor! Wait, a second Loki! Wait, how is Loki even alive, Thor? Did he somehow fake his death a third time? I thought you said he was gone-gone!"

"How do you know me?".

The man was taken aback at this, "Thor, Point Break, we are buddies we work together. Did you somehow get amnesia? Were we not fighting Thanos like not even ten minutes ago?".

The royals stepped back. What? 

Odin stepped forward, opening his mouth, only to be cut off by a groan, the other- Loki had woken up. 

He looks around, his eyes landing on each of the conscious people's eyes, glancing over the blond's face.

“Stark, we are not in our time.”

“WHAT!”, the man, Stark, shouted.

“Look at me and then at the other Loki.”

His eyes flickered between the calm other-Loki and the tense Loki sandwiched between his brother and mother. He looked over at Thor; his eyes glazed over, posture tense, breath evening out.

“It’s true,” Stark stated calmly.

“How?” the All-Mother interjected.

“Um, Thor has long hair but the Thor that I know got his haircut recently as well as an eyepatch,”, Stark said, red creeping up to his ears.

“Mother, and Father, are gone,”

“Yeah...”

“I’m supposed to be dead,”

“Nat and I are supposed to be dead too,”

“How could that be?”, Thor finally asked.

“We died.”, Stark interjected before anyone uttered a word.

Everyone in the room looked at him oddly, a light groan rang through the silence.

Great fucking timing Loki thought.


End file.
